Manually held scouring pads such as steel wool soap pads are widely used in domestic and industrial cleaning and burnishing. However, they tend to imbed in or otherwise injure the fingers and thumbs holding them and generally abrade and roughen the skin. In addition, the reciprocating scouring motion often causes the fingers and thumb to strike parts of the object scoured, further causing irritation and injury.